Happy New Year!
by Shannon1991xo
Summary: The best is yet to come.
1. one

**Note : Robert never happened in this, infact Robert doesn't even exist...**

'Oh, who's birthday?' Carla asks, repeating the same words as last year when she walks into the Bistro.

'Seriously?' Leanne asks causing Carla to smile.

'Only kidding... Happy birthday, Nicholas.' Carla replies sitting herself down on her fiancé's knee.

'Glad to see you remembered.' He says smiling as she kisses his cheek.

'How could I forget.' She replies placing a white envelope down on the table.

'We'll give you two a minute...' Steph says dragging both Leanne and Andy away from the couple.

'I do have a present for you...' Carla says wrapping her arms around his neck.

'You didn't have to get me anything, babe.' He replies.

'Well the thing is it hasn't actually arrived yet.' She says.

'Did you order it online? I hate online deliveries at this time of year.' He replies causing her to smile.

'I didn't order online actually... Your present just takes a little longer to make. 30 weeks to be precise.' She says taking hold of his hand and placing it flat on her stomach.

'Do you mean?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Happy birthday, daddy.' She replies reaching into her bag and pulling out a small rectangle piece of paper.

'Oh my god... This is the best present ever.' He says smiling as he turns the paper over to look at the ultrasound.

'When did you go for this?' He asks.

'Yesterday, I paid for a private scan... I wanted to make sure everything was okay before I told you, I didn't want to have to put you through the pain of getting attached and then losing it again.' Carla replies glancing up at him.

'Carla...' He says causing her to bite her bottom lip.

'I'm sorry... Are you angry? I knew I should've told you.' She whispers.

'I'm not angry. God, I'm far from angry. This is amazing, babe... Best birthday ever!' He replies smiling. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her against his chest.

'I love you.' He says.

'I love you too.' She replies.

* * *

'You going tonight?' Michelle asks as Carla pulls a dress out of her wardrobe.

'Of course...' Carla replies smiling.

'I just thought because you've been quite poorly recently.' Michelle says causing Carla to smile.

'I'm not poorly, Chelle... I'm pregnant.' Carla replies shrugging her shoulders.

'What? Are you being serious?' Michelle asks.

'Deadly. I'm 10 weeks exactly. I had a private scan yesterday.' Carla replies smiling.

'Congratulations! Oh my gosh... I'm so happy for you Carla.' Michelle squeals instantly wrapping her arms around Carla.

'I told Nick this morning.' Carla says.

'That's amazing news, darling... How are you feeling?' Michelle asks glancing down to where Carla's hands rest flat on her stomach.

'Sick... Really fucking sick. Oh and tired.' Carla replies.

'How is Nick feeling about it all?' Michelle asks.

'He was so excited, Chelle. The look on his face was priceless.' Carla replies.

'Have you told Gail?' Michelle asks.

'Nick's over there doing that now. I'm so scared, Chelle...' Carla admits.

'Hey... Look at me, you're going to be fine. This baby is going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine.' Michelle says smiling.

* * *

 _'5...4...3...2...1...'_

'Happy New Year!' Nick says smiling as he pulls Carla closer to him.

'Happy New Year, baby... 2017 is going to be our year.' She replies wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

'Just the three of us.' He whispers against her lips.

'Mmhmmm.' She mumbles.


	2. two

**One year later.**

'Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear daddy. Happy birthday to you.' Carla sings as she makes her way into the bedroom, a gift bag in her left hand and four month old Alfie in her other arm.

'Morning.' Nick mumbles smiling as he glances up at his fiancée and son.

'Happy birthday, handsome.' She says placing the gift bag down on the bed.

'Thank you.' He replies. She sits down on the edge of the bed as Nick pushes himself into a sitting position.

'Now it's not as good as last years present but I hope you like it.' She says pushing the bag towards him.

'You didn't have to get me anything, babe.' He says opening the bag and pulling out a little black box. He glances over at her, raising his eyebrows as she stares nervously back at him.

'What's this?' He asks opening the box to reveal a set of keys.

'What does it look like?' She asks.

'Car keys.' He replies and she nods her head.

'Then that is probably what it is.' She says smiling.

'You didn't.' He mumbles glancing up at her. She nods her and he instantly wraps his arms around her, being careful not to squash Alfie in between them.

'You shouldn't have.' He whispers leaning back to look at her face.

'I love you. You are the best fiancée I could ever wish for and the only person I would want to raise our son with... Tell him, Alfie. Say you're the best daddy in the whole wide world.' Carla says lifting the little boy up and kissing his cheek.

'I love you too... Both of you.' Nick replies smiling.

* * *

'You look beautiful.' Nick says smiling as Carla emerges from the bedroom wearing a black lace dress which stops just above her knees and her trusted Louboutins.

'Why thank you... Don't look too bad yourself, Tilsley.' She replies making her way over to him. Her hair is slightly curled and flowing freely down past her shoulders.

'Shall we head to this party then?' He asks as she glances at Alfie fast asleep in his pram.

'I guess so... What I wouldn't give to be curled up in bed right now.' She admits running her hand over her face.

'We can stay in if you're tired?' He says causing her to shake her head.

'No I'm fine. Let's go.' She replies reaching for his hand.

'We'll only stay until 12 then we can come home and go to sleep.' He says placing a soft kiss on the side of her head. He keeps hold of her hand and uses his free one to push Alfie's pram.

'You know this has been pretty good year for us.' Carla says as they make their way out of Victoria Court towards the Bistro.

'Mmm... It certainly has. What's been your highlight?' Nick asks.

'Alfie, of course... I love you Nick and I loved what we had before bubba came along but I just feel so complete now. Almost like something was missing, y'know?' She replies smiling into the pram at the sleeping infant.

'I get that, I do.' He says wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her into his side. She rests her head on his shoulder as they continue the walk to the Bistro.

'Isn't it strange how much has changed in a year?' He asks and she smiles.

'Crazy.' She replies.

* * *

'Wow, it's busy in here...' Carla says as they make their way into the crowded Bistro.

'Yeah, I didn't think this many people would turn up.' Nick admits.

'Leanne must be run off her feet.' He adds causing her to sigh.

'Please don't tell me you're going to work.' She says.

'Hell no... I'm spending the night with you and Alfie. You won't find me behind that bar at all.' He replies smiling.

'Good...' She says smiling.

'Happy birthday, Nick! Have you had a nice day?' Michelle asks making her way over with Kate.

'Yeah, thanks... It's been pretty special.' Nick replies smiling at Carla.

'No surprise pregnancy this year?' Kate asks.

'Oh God no... No more of them for a while.' Carla replies. She hugs both Michelle and Kate before glancing around the room.

'Where's Aiden?' Carla asks.

'Over in that corner with Eva or something.' Kate replies gesturing to the other side of the room.

'Go see him, babe... I'll get you a drink, what do you want?' Nick asks.

'Pineapple juice, please.' She replies smiling before making her way over to where Aiden is.

Through the past two years, after finding out Johnny was her father, Carla has developed a strong bond with both Aiden and Kate. Kate was one of the first people to meet Alfie after he surprised his parents with his quick arrival and was born in their living room. Aiden, for the first six weeks of Alfie life, took Carla lunch and updated her on what was going on at the factory.

'Hey, you...' Carla says smiling as she finds Aiden with his arms wrapped around Eva's waist.

'Carla, hey... How are you?' Aiden asks instantly letting go of Eva to hug his sister.

'I'm good, you?' She replies smiling.

'I'm okay.' He says kissing her cheek.

'Good.' She replies.

'I didn't think you would be here. Did you leave Alfie with Gail?' Aiden asks glancing around the room.

'Honestly? I'd rather be in bed... No he's over there with Nick.' She replies.

'I'm glad you're here... It's nice to get to see you.' He says causing her to laugh.

'You see me all the time, Aiden.' She replies.

* * *

 _'5...4...3...2...1...'_

'Happy New Year!' Nick says smiling as he wraps his arms around Carla's waist and pulls her closer to him.

'Happy New Year, Nicky.' She replies moving her arms to wrap them around his neck.

'I love you.' He says smiling as he leans in for a kiss.

'I love you more.' She replies smiling against his lips. The couple are broken apart by a small whimper from the pram next to them.

'Happy New Year, baby boy...' Carla says smiling as she let's go off her fiancé and leans into the pram. She lifts him into her arms and kisses the top of his head.

'Happy New Year, Alfie.' Nick says smiling as Carla turns back into his arms.

'Let's get married...' She almost whispers as he runs his hand over Alfie's dark brown hair.

'Well we are engaged, babe...' He replies smiling at her.

'Why are we waiting? Let's do it as soon as possible. I want to be Mrs Tilsley.' She says.

'Really? Are you sure about this?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Positive.' She replies.

'Okay. Let's do it.' He says.


	3. three

**2018.**

'Dada!' 16 month old Alfie shouts as Carla carries him into the bedroom where Nick is lying in bed.

'Say happy birthday, daddy.' Carla says smiling as she places the toddler on the bed.

'Mm... Morning.' Nick mumbles sleepily as the little boy crawls over to him.

'Happy birthday, handsome.' Carla says smiling.

'Thank you.' He replies moving into a sitting position with Alfie on his knee.

'Open them then.' She says gesturing to the two gift bags in front of her. Pulling one of them towards him, he reaches his hand in and pulls out a brown cardboard box wrapped in blue tissue paper.

'Is Alfie going to help daddy open his presents?' He asks glancing down at the little boy. He unwraps the present before opening the box and pulling out a white mug. Holding it out in front of him he begins to read.

 **Daddy (Nick/Nicky)**

 **• Father to Alfie.**

 **• Usually found drinking wine and reading the paper.**

 **• Fond of mummy and sleeping past 8am.**

 **• Originates from Weatherfield.**

 **Happy Birthday, Daddy... I love you lots!**

'Alfie picked that out all by himself.' Carla says smiling as Nick glances up at her.

'We clearly have a very clever little boy then don't we? Thank you, Alfie.' He replies kissing the top of the little boy's head. He pulls the next gift bag closer to him and pulls out a large leather book.

'Look through it.' Carla says smiling. Opening the book he smiles as he sees pictures of him and Carla through the years.

'Look how little he was.' Nick mumbles smiling as he reaches a page full of pictures from when Alfie was first born.

'I know.' She replies smiling. He continues flicking through the book finding photos from Alfie's first year of life including a picture of Nick fast asleep in the glider with Alfie curled up against his chest and pictures from their wedding.

'This is amazing...' He says smiling.

'When did you get these done?' He asks, his finger slowly sliding down a professional looking picture of Alfie and Carla.

'Last week... You said you wanted some professional photos of us so there you go.' She replies causing him to smile.

'They're beautiful, thank you.' He says smiling.

* * *

'You can go over to the Bistro, babe... I don't mind.' Carla says as she glances up at Nick from her position on the sofa.

'Don't be silly... I'm not leaving you.' He replies as he runs his hand over Alfie's dark hair.

'Nick, you're family will want to see you... It's your birthday. Go see them.' She says smiling. Sighing he reluctantly nods his head and leans down to kiss Alfie.

'I'll be back for midnight... Bring in the new year with you three.' He replies, his hand resting on her stomach.

'We'll be waiting although Alfie might actually be sleeping.' She says smiling.

'I'll see you later.' He replies kissing her.

* * *

'Happy birthday, Nick.' Gail says pulling her eldest son into her arms.

'Thanks, mum.' He replies smiling.

'No Carla and Alfie with you tonight?' She asks as she glances around the Bistro.

'At home. Carla's having a lot of braxton hicks and she's pretty uncomfortable but she insisted I come see you all.' He replies.

'Ah, how long to go now?' She asks.

'Two weeks... This pregnancy has flew by' He replies smiling.

'Hopefully baby will come soon then...' She says and he nods his head.

'Happy birthday, bro.' David says making his way over to Nick and Gail.

'Thanks.' Nick replies smiling.

* * *

'Hey... I got your text, everything okay?' Nick asks making his way into the flat where Carla is gently bouncing on her birthing ball.

'No... I'm having contractions, Nick. They're about six minutes apart. Alfie is fast asleep.' She replies.

'Okay. Have you phoned the midwife?' He asks.

'Mm... She's on her way over.' She replies quietly breathing deeply.

'Okay. Do you want me to phone Kate or Michelle to come get Alfie?' He asks.

'No... Leave him sleeping.' She replies smiling up at him. She groans quietly rotating her hips on the birthing ball as Nick makes his way over to her and begins to massage her back.

* * *

'The midwife is stuck in traffic.' Nick says placing the phone on the table as Carla leans on the sofa.

'I need to push.' She groans.

'W-What?' He asks.

'I need to push now.' She replies.

'You can't... The midwife isn't here.' He says rushing over to her.

'We don't have much choice, Nick. Baby, please just help me.' She mumbles. Taking a deep breath he nods his head watching as she closes her eyes. He slowly begins to rub her back as she starts to push.

* * *

'The head is out, baby... You're doing so well.' Nick says placing a kiss on Carla's bare shoulder.

'Y-You need to make sure the cord isn't there.' She mumbles beginning to pant.

'How do I do that?' He asks.

'Feel baby's neck.' She replies quietly. He does as she says before letting out a breath of relief.

'The cord isn't there...' He says and she smiles slightly. With one last push their baby slides out straight into their father's arms as Carla flops down on the sofa.

'Can you turn around?' He asks.

'I don't know.' She whispers.

'Turn around and meet our daughter, Carla.' He says cradling the newborn against his chest. He uses his free hand to help her turn before passing the baby to her.

'Hi, sweetie...' She cries, tears streaming down her cheeks as Nick places a blanket over them both.

'What time is it?' Carla asks glancing up at Nick. He looks down at his watch.

'11:59... Looks like baby girl wanted to share her birthday with daddy.' He replies and she smiles.

'You delivered our daughter.' She says and he can see just how exhausted she is.

'You done all the hard work... Come here.' He replies leaning forward and kissing her.

* * *

Just over an hour later the midwife has been and gone. She delivered the placenta and checked both Carla and baby over before declaring them both healthy. Baby girl weighed 7lbs 2oz and is currently nestled against Carla's bed as the three of them rest in bed.

'Can you believe she's here?' Nick whispers, gently touching the baby's cheek.

'We have a daughter... Alfie has a little sister.' Carla replies smiling.

'What are we going to call her?' He asks.

'What about Lola?' She suggests and he smiles.

'Little Lola Tilsley. I love it.' He replies.

'Oh Nick... Happy New Year, baby.' She says causing him to smile.

'Happy New Year, beautiful...' He replies.


End file.
